


Black Sheets and Steamy Dreams

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: In which Rey dreams of Kylo and he's into it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Black Sheets and Steamy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Literally first thing I wrote for this ship. Part of The Last Jedi movie, but before they actually care for each other.

If there's one thing he knew, it's that the force had a sense of humor. Which is why he wakes up way too early than he should and Rey's right next to him. So close that if he inches a little closer, his shoulder would be pressed to her forehead. He stills. He knows that she's light years away from him sleeping in some dingy hut, but his mindset sees her as curled up in his bed. Her palm pressed into his black sheets, breathing quietly enough that he has to really listen for it.

He should just roll over and try to ignore her. Close his eyes to finish his interrupted sleep; however, there's something mesmerizing about the girl next to him. Awake, she's all edges. Anger boils in her and she takes any chance she gets to bring him down a peg even when he's just standing around her. But when she's asleep, it's peaceful. He sees the freckles dancing across the bridge of her nose and attempts to count each one only to get distracted by the piece of hair falling across her cheek.

Temptation gets its way as he pushes the strand behind her ear. She's warm.

"Kylo."

He shifts away, only slightly so he doesn't disturb her. Did she just say his name?

Is she awake?

He almost thinks she is until he notices how she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth and clenches her eyes tighter and there's a brief snore from her.

No, she's definitely asleep. And also dreaming of him.

Well…

"Oh," it's an almost too pleased sound that falls from her mouth that now hangs open, "Kylo."

Heat bubbles in his stomach. It's rare that he hears her say his name. If it's not monster, it's snake. If not that, then she never recognises him with a name.

What's she dreaming of, he wonders. He imagines it's nothing good given her disdain for him. Maybe he's trying to hurt her, maybe she's thinking of their fight in the forest where she permanently scarred him. Neither explain the sounds coming from her and lack of fear on her expression. Or maybe…

"Kiss me," she groans out.

Oh…

Oh.

A heated gasp escapes her and drags herself up until she's pressed into his pillow and face to face with him. If he moved closer, he could give her her request, but it's not meant for him. Not really. Maybe a dreamed up version of him.

Does that count?

Does she have some pent up feelings toward him that he hasn't seen yet or is this just a weird dream she doesn't care for? The ladder feels like a twist in his heart that he's unsure of.

He considers peering into her subconscious to get a glance at her dreams, but also feels like she could tell and he doesn't want her wrath when she wakes up.

But then, "Please," slips out and he's too eager to see what she's seeing.

She's pressed to a wall and he's pinning her there. She's kissing, biting, gasping at his neck as he tugs at her legs to wrap tighter around his waist. Her heel grazes his back side and a moan rips through his dream self that he can feel. He restrains himself from making any noise.

His hand tugs at her shirt, he can see traces of tanned, toned skin, and fingers trail up to her hidden chest. Grasping, then pinching until he lets his mouth ravish her neck.

"Say it," he demands and she presses her middle into his, practically aching for something more. She doesn't comply at first. Just keeps whimpering out his name.

"Kylo. Kylo. Kylo, please."

He rubs his obviously hard member into her, "Say it."

Her head falls against the wall, "Ben, fuck me."

His mind is pushed out forcefully. He's not sure if he did or if she did, but he's staring into her shocked eyes.

No anger, no confusion. Just shock mixed with-dare he say it- lust.

He doesn't have any time to question it when their bond cuts out leaving him staring at the spot she was in.

There's warmth pooling in his mind. Warmth that spreads throughout his body.

He looks toward his ceiling trying to avoid where she was, but there's no way he can sleep again.


End file.
